


butterscotch

by windupkatya



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, HIM - Freeform, Love Poems, i write a lot of poems actually, there is no fandom, this is my first time publicly posting one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/pseuds/windupkatya
Summary: she loved him. a poem





	

he was the breeze on my skin  
his eyes were butterscotch and his laugh dripped off his lips like honey  
whenever he looked at me i felt the oxygen in my lungs escape towards him  
as it'd fall in love with him as quickly as i did


End file.
